A Shinigami's Substitution
by TheSilverboar
Summary: It's always the same. Some mortal gets in a fight they can't possibly win so they use a jutsu and summon him to eat the soul of the enemy who had them dead to rights. Well not this time! He was fed up with all of this and he's going to change the rules! Naruto has the souls of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju sealed inside him instead of Kyuubi. Pairing not decided.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A quick head's up for this. My wife and I always saw Madara and Hashirama different than I see in a lot of portrayals on this site. We saw Madara as a more tragic figure. He wanted peace with Hashirama, but his family was killed, Tobirama was an utter bastard (we see him as more of a villain honestly) and he was treated like an outcast even in the village he helped create. Combine that with the curse of Hatred I just felt sorry for him and we saw his true self as energetic, snarky, and sarcastic along with his ambition. In essence, what a Slytherin SHOULD be. Hashirama we just see as a massive and utter dork, excitable, playful, and very trusting with his friends…a lot like Naruto himself honestly. But with that in mind this story will have that Hashirama and he will be trying to fix Madara (with help from Naruto and his 'therapy jutsu')**

**AN2: I have no idea what pairing to use for this. I want him to be paired with a Shinobi, but I don't want to use anyone from Konoha. I'm willing to listen to any suggestion seriously unless its slash. Also, no multi or CRA.**

A Shinigami's Substitution

Chapter 1

-Shinigami-

Scowling, the Shinigami stared down at the blond mortal who had summoned him to consume half of the soul of the Kyuubi and seal the other half into a newborn child. It was always the same, some mortal got in a fight over their head and used that damned Jutsu to summon him so they could take the person they were losing to with them.

Turning to look at the Kyuubi, the Shinigami frowned, not wanting to eat a piece of the Juubi. Even he knew there would be consequences to doing so and this whole mess of the Biju rampaging was the human's fault to begin with.

As he gathered his energy a thought began to occur to him. It would likely piss off the other gods but fuck it, he was sick of this shit anyway. Clapping his hands together, there was a brilliant flash of light as the three mortals and the Kyuubi found themselves in an endless white void. "M-Minato," the redhaired woman groaned out, clutching her injuries which were still open but no longer bleeding "where are we? What did you do?"

"I don't know?!" the man was panicking and looking around before pointing at the Shinigami, "Why have you brought us here? I summoned you to seal half the Kyuubi's soul into my son!"

"I'm aware." The Shinigami scowled at the injured mortal while Kyuubi, still in chains, snickered at the man's anger, the Biju having left their rage and rampage the instant he brought them to the void and away from the Sharingan's influence. "But I am sick of being used because you mortals keep fighting opponents stronger than yourself. So, I've decided to 'change the rules'. The Kyuubi won't be sealed within your son, something else will. The kyuubi's current form will die and it will reform somewhere else with the rest of the Elemental Nations thinking it sealed within this kid. Since I didn't use your terms I won't eat your soul."

"But my son needs the power of the Kyuubi to stop the one who attacked my village!" the blonde Hokage protested.

"I'll make sure he the souls I seal in him are able to help. And mortal, I would suggest you watch yourself as you don't get to order _me_. Especially as you planned to defy the contract and seal part of your soul within the boy as well." The mortal paled at realizing that he knew about the planned deception. "Once I send you back you'll die." The Shinigami informed them with a shrug, unphased at the nature of the discussion "Kyuubi, I'll go ahead and let you reform in the mountains somewhere. Just try to stay out of trouble." A wave of his hand and the orange kitsune dissolved, vanishing into the ether, it's chakra returning to the elemental nations to reform within a few years.

A second wave of his hand sent the two mortals back to earth, time still being stopped in his little void. "Now who to use, who to use." The Shinigami muttered as he considered his options before a new idea struck him, "Oh, that will be entertaining." Reaching into the land of the dead, he pulled out two souls as they manifested in the void, glowing binds on their wrists. "Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha." he greeted the souls as they manifested.

"Shinigami Sama." Hashirama bowed his head respectfully while Madara just looked nervous, "May I ask why we are here?"

"Simple, I was summoned with the Reaper Death Seal due in part to a scheme made by this fool." The Shinigami gestured to Madara who looked affronted at the description, "But I'm tired of being treated as the garbage bin for the enemies of those who summon me, so I've changed the rules. The Kyuubi is now dead and reforming but your little cult aren't going to know about that Madara." The Shinigami smirked down at the powerful Uchiha, "No, they'll still think this child is the Kyuubi and this child is where the two of you will be sealed."

"I fail to see the issue." Madara scoffed, "I will simply ensure the child dies so I return to the afterlife and can be resurrected, trick him into passing a message on to the Akatsuki that the Kyuubi is reforming. You've delayed my plans, not thwarted them."

"Yes, about that." The Shinigami smirked as he got right in the face of the mortal soul, "If this child dies at the hands of anything related to your scheme, then your soul won't go to the afterlife, I'll eat it so you can never be revived."

"What?!" Madara gaped in outrage. Hashirama was just rolling on the ground laughing his ass off.

"You heard me Mortal." Shinigami laughed, amused at his own little game, "That means you two will have to do what you can to keep the boy alive and make him strong. You will be only able to watch until the boy is six years old and enters the academy, then you may begin speaking with him."

"What's his name?" Hashirama's soul asked, playing with the infant who gurgled eagerly.

"Naruto Uzumaki. His mother was Kushina Uzumaki, your wife's successor as Jinchuriki and her Niece." The Shinigami explained as Hashirama gaped before scooping the blond infant, babbling happy nonsense to the child he now knew was family.

"Hashirama, you're making a fool of yourself…again." Madara deadpanned.

"And you're being grumpy as always." Hashirama sniffed before going back to using a baby voice, "Isn't that right little Naruto?"

"The boy will have your elemental natures," the Shinigami interrupted before an argument could truly break out, "and the Sharingan. It is up to the both of you to help him control these gifts and to advise him. Also, just to avoid you doing anything stupid Madara, he cannot attain the eternal mangekyo. Instead, since he has you sealed inside him, his regular mangekyo won't degrade his eyes but also won't have the increased power the eternal version would have."

"It will be nice to see Konoha again." Hashirama smiled happily at the thought, "Thank you Shinigami-Sama." After a pause, the man turned to Madara, "Say thank you to the Shinigami Madara! I know you actually have some manners locked away in that thick skull of yours!"

"…Thank you Shinigami-San." Madara groused only to be slapped hard in the back of the head by Hashirama.

"Say it properly." The first Hokage chided only for Madara to punch the Senju in the face as the two began fighting. Sighing, and catching the dropped infant, the Shinigami snapped his fingers to seal both souls into the baby and then. A second flash of light put the infant back into the mortal world as he watched the two parents bleed out and an old man, the Third Hokage, find the infant. The Shinigami knew that word would spread that the boy was Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

"This should prove to be most entertaining." The Shinigami chuckled as he relaxed on his throne to watch the Mortal world and the game he and now set afoot.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I got a lot of ideas for this fic by watching Gaijin Gumba's 'Which Ninja' which gave me some inspiration, so this Naruto, while he knows this worlds style of 'see who can make thing go boom the biggest' he would also be able to do the more old school methods thanks to Madara and Hashirama's tutelage. It would also fit better for the stealth skills he showed in the shows. Not to mention Naruto's a prankster, traps and trickery should have been his bread and butter, not the ancient art of casting fist. I'd recommend checking out Gaijin Gumba's videos on Youtube, they're pretty interesting and I learned a lot from em. **

A Shinigami's Substitution

Chapter 2

-Naruto-

Grunting, Naruto kicked his apartment door closed, holding the injury on his arm to avoid bleeding everywhere. His apartment was already shit, it didn't need to be blood stained shit. "Another day, another performance, another mob." Going to his sink, he began washing the cut, seeing the gash from the kunai steaming as it closed shut. "At least I got a piece of decent gear." Naruto looked at the Kunai that had been thrown at him, having pocketed it during the chase since it was clearly better than the scrap metal the shops tended to sell him.

Laying on his bed, Naruto didn't even bother to work on the homework he was assigned, knowing it would just get marked down regardless of how good or bad the answer was. "Try to act dumb, they kick me around." He sighed "Try to drop the act and they freak out and attempt to kill me." Thankfully the ANBU still thought he was oblivious to their presence whenever they stopped someone from trying to kill him in the streets or his home, even if they weren't able to follow him at all times or stop the shit he went through in the academy. Slowly, he felt his eyelids growing heavy as he lay there, tired from having had to run longer than he expected to get away from the days attack. Finally, his eyes closed as he found himself falling asleep.

-Madara-

"Madara!" hearing the shouting of the idiot he was somehow friends with, Madara sighed and turned around, knowing there was no way he'd be able to meditate with the volume that Hashirama normally 'spoke' at "Madara! He's gonna be here soon!" the tree loving imbecile started shaking him excitedly at that.

"Let me go you termite ridden buffoon!" Madara snapped, swatting Hashirama on the forehead with a couple fingers as the first Hokage pouted like a scolded child.

"I don't have termites." Hashirama grumbled as they walked to the main part of the kid's mind where he should appear. For six years the two of them had been forced to watch the kids life as he matured far smarter than any child should have, combine that with impressive intelligence like his parents, and the kid was able to quickly start hiding his own potential to try and prevent further beatings. It didn't work but it was an impressive attempt and plan for one so young. The water on the ground began to ripple as Naruto ruse up, appearing in his mindscape as the Shinigami's barriers to prevent their interference finally wore away enough.

Madara stood poised and refined as he waited for the child to begin to come to, intending on giving off the impression that would convey to the shinobi in training just how much Madara Uchiha was to be treated with awe respect.

Hashirama was bouncing up and down like a giddy two-year-old waiting for a cookie.

"How in Kami's name where you chosen as the Shodaime over me?" Madara sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because I'm not a grump." Was Hashirama's pleased response, the wood user cackling as he dodged a chop from Madara aimed at his head, bolting away from his rightfully earned punishment.

"What's with all the noise?" hearing the grumbling voice, Madara looked over from where he was strangling his best friend to see the kid sitting up.

"You're up!" Hashirama caught him off guard, shoving Madara away by the face as the twit ran over to the suddenly panicking six-year-old.

"Gah! Stranger danger!" the kid shouted and Madara would savor Hashirama's kicked puppy expression for the rest of time.

"Greetings child." Madara approached, "We have much to talk about." The kid looked about and then at between Madara and his old friend.

The kid blinked in confusion for a moment before pinching himself "Ow!" the kid shook his hand rapidly from the pain while Madara sweat dropped…yep, this kid was related to old Hashi alright, "Okay…not dreaming…why is there someone imitating the first Hokage and a guy who looks like an older Sasuke-Teme here? And where is here?"

"We're in your mind child." Madara shook his head, "And that's not someone imitating the first Hokage, that _is_ the first Hokage, or his soul at any rate."

"His soul." Naruto frowned for a moment before his eyes narrowed, "The seal on my stomach. And if you look like Sasuke…you're Madara Uchiha, the other founder of the Village. I thought the Kyuubi was sealed in this thing."

"Wait you knew about the seal?" Hashirama blinked confused, "And the Kyuubi?"

"Noooooo." Naruto drawled sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, "I thought the complicated sealing array that appeared on my stomach whenever I used chakra was just a fancy birthmark."

Hashirama gaped at the sassy small child before turning towards Madara with a pout, "I blame you for this."

"And I'll happily take credit." Madara smirked before looking back at the kid, "And yeah, I suppose we have a great deal of information to share." So, they began to talk, explaining that the Shinigami was opposed to the idea of eating a Biju and chose to seal the souls of Hashirama and himself to deal with a coming threat in the mortal world. They had both agreed long ago to not tell Naruto right away about Madara's hand in said threat, at least till the kid trusted him more, let him process the initial bullshit first.

"You're saying I have your bloodlines?" Naruto gaped at them, which was a fair thing to focus on admittedly.

"Yes, you'll have the Sharingan as well as our elemental natures. I had Fire and lightning, Hashirama had Water and earth. There's a good chance you'll have your father's wind nature as well." Madara nodded, not even surprised at Naruto's lack of reaction to mentioning his father. The kid was a near clone of his dad whose face was visible from everywhere in the village. It was frankly insulting that nobody else had deduced it by now.

"The village is going to try and burn me at the steak when I show that." Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, don't worry." Madara and Hashirama gave identical dangerous smirks, "We already thought of a plan for that. We've been able to see everything you have over the years but with our own knowledge of what we're looking at." Madara pulled the kid to his feet, "Here's our plan."

-Naruto-

"Alright class." Mizuki Sensei called out as everyone walked outside for the days sparring, "Do we have any volunteer challenges for today's first match?"

"I volunteer Sensei!" Naruto waved his arm eagerly, internally cringing at how stupid he had to act for his mask, grateful that with the plan his new mentors made he'd be able to drop it soon, the past few days having been spent getting ready for the right moment to implement their plan.

"Very well Naruto." Mizuki sighed, "Who are you challenging?"

"Kiba!" Naruto ran into the ring and waited for the brash and arrogant Inuzaka.

"Hah!" just like Naruto and his mentors expected, the animal user jumped excitedly, "An easy win for me! Be sure to watch me Hinata-Chan!" Kiba got into the ring while the rest of the class just sat back, snickering for what they expected to be an easy win for Kiba given how they all saw Naruto.

"Alright boys, begin!" Mizuki raised his hand as Kiba charged alone, having left Akamaru outside the ring. Said charge was summarily halted as Naruto pulled a metsubushi egg smoke bomb out of his sleeve, nailing Kiba right in the face with the pepper laden home-made ninja tool.

"Gack!" Kiba shouted clutching his face as he started to flounder, "My eyes!" while the arrogant bastard rolled around, Naruto quickly tossed out a bunch of natural caltrops made from dried out water chestnuts, the spikes sticking into skin. A quick kick sent his disabled opponent out of the ring and scoring Naruto's first victory of the class.

"N-Naruto wins." Mizuki gaped as the class all seemed like they were struggling to process him winning.

"Naruto, we're teaching you how to fight, not use dirty tricks or tools." Mizuki scolded, "You're fighting Sasuke this time, and only Kunai, Jutsu, and Taijutsu are permitted in this. No traps and no tools. Got it?"

"Yes sensei." Naruto sulked, irritated even if they had a contingency for this. Although Mizuki searching him for any other tools besides what was mentioned was a little overkill.

"Go Sasuke-Kun!" the teme's fan girls all cheered as the smug Uchiha sauntered into the ring, cockily twirling a Kunai around on a finger while Naruto pulled out two of his own, the blades prepped for such a fight.

"Begin!" Mizuki called out with an eager smirk as Sasuke charged, Kunai ready. Sasuke was a lot faster than Kiba, the blades of his opponent flashing in the air as he slashed and stabbed towards Naruto who worked to dodge or parry them. Seeing an opening, Naruto pushed forward, taking a few cuts to land a few slashes of his own.

"Argh!" Sasuke cursed, staggering back as he clutched at the cuts, eyes blazing angrily. There were several cuts on Naruto's opponent now even if they were shallow. Thankfully the hot sauce he had laced them with helped make it more effective. Tucking away the blades, Naruto got ready to do the next part, knowing that the cuts would slow down Sasuke enough for the next step. Side stepping Sasuke's furious slice, Naruto lashed out, using a frog jab while coating his fist with the little bit of lighting chakra he'd learned to channel so far. It wasn't much, but as the middle knuckle of his hand struck the correct nerve on Sasuke's arm, the limb went limp. "What?!" Sasuke seethed, stunned at his now limp limb, the kunai it held slipping through his fingers, giving Naruto an opening to disable the other arm too before he landed a hard blow to his opponent's face, once more securing him another victory.

"_**Way to go little buddy!" **_Hashirama cheered, laughing his ass off at the smug Uchiha son getting trounced.

"_**Is taking joy in my descendant's pain necessary?"**_ Madara sighed in exasperation.

"_**Sasuke-Teme is a butt…so yes."**_ Naruto thought back to his mentors, only to be shaken from his thoughts when Mizuki grabbed him by the collar and threw him from the ring.

"I told you not to use any dirty tricks!" Mizuki snapped, glaring angrily at Naruto, "Get out! I'll be speaking to the Hokage, I wouldn't expect you to be allowed back in here." Glaring back angrily, Naruto got to his feet, kicking dirt as he stomped off, muttering angrily. Yet the moment he was out of sight, a dangerous grin appeared on his face, everything was going to plan.

-Hiruzen Sarutobi-

"Move!" the Sandaime shouted angrily as he gripped Enma in his staff form, his trusted Jonin and ANBU with him as they raided Orochimaru's secret Lab. He had learned of his students crimes weeks ago but couldn't enact the raid until he had enough backup, meaning either one of the other Sanin had to return or enough Jonin had to come back from missions. Now Naruto had been missing for the past three days and his stress levels meant that whatever traitor's Orochimaru still had serving him here were not in for a pleasant time.

"Hokage-Sama!" one of his ANBU rushed back over to him, "The building seems empty. It appeared that they were tipped off and left in a rush."

"Damn it!" the aged shinobi hit the wall with the adamantine staff, shattering the stone easily.

"Hokage-Sama!" hearing Might Gai, the almost eternally happy Jonin, shouting with panic and fury, was enough to have the old man rushing to the source, finding that the Taijutsu master had ripped the door off of one of the labs that the evacuating traitors apparently hadn't gotten a chance to empty. In the room, tied down to an operating table, lay Naruto, eyes dazed as he swayed about. What really got his attention though was his once blue eyes were now bright red, each one having the first tomoe of the Sharingan, added to that all the plants in the office were swaying and reacting to the boys chakra in a way he had only seen happen with the Shodaime so many decades ago.

"He went missing after being thrown from the academy three days ago." Gai looked to be trying to contain his rage lest he make things worse for the boy, "His sensei threw him out and allowed Orochimaru to capture him! To do this!"

"I suppose we should be grateful that apparently the experiments didn't stabilize till Orochimaru left, or else he would have taken Naruto with him when he left the village." Another ANBU frowned.

"Have him brought to the Hokage tower." Sarutobi ordered, "I want my personal medic there on the double! Gai, keep an eye on him while I finish up here." Hiruzen told the Taijutsu specialist while moving to finish sweeping the lab. As Gai departed with the child, nobody noticed the small blond's face show a smirk for the briefest of moments.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everybody and welcome back! Still undecided on pairing and still taking suggestions. Only thing I insist on is that 1. This is a solo pairing so no harem requests, 2. No incest requests, 3. No slash requests. Other than that, I'd love to hear who you want with Naruto and, more importantly, **_**why**_** you think they'd be a good fit. Best reasonings will get a shout out.**

A Shinigami's Substitution

Chapter 3

-Naruto-

Head held high, Naruto entered his class, finally cleared to return by the Hokage and the doctors actually loyal to the third. His apartment had been trashed during the few days he'd been 'missing' and with it had gone his orange jumpsuits. However, since he'd been a 'victim of Orochimaru's experiments' he was given a new place to live, new clothes, had a new excuse to stop holding back, and a new overprotective minder in the form of one Maito Gai who'd checked on him every day and even walked him to the academy.

Ignoring the silent stares from his classmates, Naruto took his seat, eyes sharp as he began twirling his pencil between his fingers, working on improving their dexterity as he stared Mizuki-Sensei dead in the eyes, not flinching as he let his cerulean blue eyes slowly bleed red, the single tomoe in each standing out like a lighthouse at night as his classmates and teacher flinched. Holding this gaze, and ignoring the weak Killing Intent coming from Sasuke, Naruto waited till Mizuki looked away from his gaze before deactivating his Sharingan.

"Well…welcome back Naruto." Iruka Sensei coughed to get everyone's attention as he began taking attendance, Naruto taking that as his cue to begin tuning out Iruka and start working on his own studies. With the help of two Kage level shinobi in his head he was always able to mentally discuss something with one of them while the other kept an eye on the lesson for something that they didn't know so Naruto would always be able to pay attention when needed. For now, though, he'd be focusing on his self-study for seals, a topic that was actually important to him from what all he learned from Hashirama-Jiji, as the first insisted on being called.

'_Make sure to keep your hand steady Naruto.'_ Madara-Sensei instructed him carefully, _'Seals are one of the most powerful shinobi arts but also one of the most volatile. One wrong brush stroke could potentially create a powerful new seal or have disastrous consequences to its maker.'_

'_I know Madara-Sensei.'_ Naruto replied, having noted that the Uchiha shinobi was very serious about his training. Not to say Hashirama-Jiji wasn't but Madara-Sensei seemed to have another motivation than just wanting Naruto to survive _'Not to mention I have no intention of experimenting until I have shadow clones mastered so they can do it for me.'_

'_So, Naruto-Kun.'_ Hashirama-Jiji, who'd been stuck with lesson watching duty for the day, piped up _'Are you planning to tell anyone about us?'_

'_At the moment? No. I _might_ consider telling the Sandaime when he decides to finally tell me about 'the Kyuubi'.' _Naruto rolled his eyes _'But given how he's handling the unrest within the Uchiha I doubt that would happen any time soon.' _That situation had been an admitted shock to discover during his snooping, almost as much as learning about Orochimaru's experiments and the fact that the snake skinned traitor had already slipped out of the village.

'_Indeed.'_ Madara agreed, letting out an irritable 'Hnn' _'I can understand my clan being upset at how the village is treating us but given the most powerful shinobi in the Village right now is an Uchiha it would make more sense to have them try to become Kage legitimately rather than just attempt some foolish coup which would only draw the attention of scum like Iwa. Naruto, should the worst come to pass I'll be expecting you to sneak into the Uchiha compound to liberate as many of the clan jutsu scrolls as you can as well as the ninja Ravens the clan has trained.'_

'_Yes sensei.'_ Naruto didn't even bat an eye at the discussing of the potential fall of a major clan, especially given how they'd apparently been acting since the Sandaime found him in that lab and word of his new bloodlines spread through the village.

"Naruto, pay attention!" Iruka snapped as Naruto looked up to see the Chuunin instructor looking irritated at Naruto seemingly not focusing on his on his Shinobi history lesson.

"I am paying attention Sensei." Naruto shook his head, "If you want proof you were just discussing the warring clan period, specifically the rivalry between the Senju and Uchiha clans, how Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha met and began trying to form peace in secret, as well as the setbacks that came along with their attempts."

"That's…um…yes." Iruka coughed, "My apologies." The flustered Chuunin quickly resumed the lesson, only pausing once when he used his big head jutsu to shout the now whispering students into silence.

'_Thanks for the save Hashirama-Jiji.' _Naruto thought, not bothering to hide his amused smirk at the situation.

'_Of course, Naruto-Kun!'_ Naruto could feel the Shodaime's smile as the old soul nodded _'By the way, how're you feeling? Those weights Gai-San gave you causing any trouble?'_

'_Makes my arm shake more but I like the challenge.' _Naruto honestly enjoyed the extra challenge as he worked on his seals, between the weights on his limbs and the three-way conversation it was straining his attention. The unusual form of training continued all through morning lectures, only ending when Iruka Sensei released them for lunch with the warning that sparring will take place in the afternoon along with kunai practice. Finding a nice spot in the yard, Naruto opened the healthy protein filled lunch Gai-San prepared for him, doing some more training as he began focusing on his earth element with help from Hashirama-Jiji, wanting to be able to use it to feel the vibrations through the earth and know what's around him.

-Sarutobi-

Breathing out sharply from his nose, Hiruzen saw the door to his office close behind the insufferable head of the Uchiha clan, the man having come yet again to demand that Naruto either have his Sharingan removed or be placed under the authority of the Uchiha clan. Ever since the medics looking over Naruto had confirmed, and subsequently leaked, that the child not only had the Kekei Genkai of the village founders but his children would likely get one if not both of them, the council hadn't let him have a moment's peace. He had the Uchiha demanding Naruto be placed under their 'care' while some other members of the council were demanding that Naruto have his reproductive material be extracted before being executed, a demand he's sadly grown used to hearing at least once a week. Thankfully, that was being held off for the moment due to him pointing out that the Senju had just as much of a right to speak about this but until Tsunade could arrive in the village a decision couldn't be made. He doubted this would last though, especially given the influence the Uchiha had given their control over the police forces.

"I see he hasn't given up." Itachi spoke up as he stepped from the shadows, his Weasel mask on "The rest of the clan are no better. I made sure Gai got an anonymous tip about some Uchiha police planning to ambush Naruto to 'reclaim' his stolen eyes." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sarutobi let out a sigh, wondering what went wrong in his village that they would be so close minded, so cruel. "Any word from the teams tracking down Orochimaru?"

"They've found some of his laboratories in the Land of Fire, and even rescued his apprentice Anko. The girl was also a victim of his experiments although at this point, I worry how the village will treat her, if young Naruto's case is any indication." The Sandaime set his hat aside, wishing that he didn't have to carry this responsibility himself. "Itachi, I'm worried about what your clan might do, what might have to _be_ done. I want you and Shisui to write down what advice you can about training and using the Sharingan for Naruto to have should the worst come to pass." Seeing Itachi vanish, Sarutobi went over to his Crystal ball, using it to observe Naruto since the Academy should be doing sparring training at this point. On the orb, he could see Naruto sparring in a no hold's barred match against Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother glaring angrily at Naruto who had his Sharingan blazing. Dodging a fireball from the young Uchiha, he saw's own angry expression before familiar golden chains burst from the boy's back, flying towards a stunned Sasuke as they slammed him from the sparring ring.

"The Adamantine Sealing Chains." Sarutobi groaned, slamming his head against the cold surface of his desk, "He had to unlock the adamantine sealing chains." He was already dreading the paperwork this was going to cause him. At least with three bloodlines that have proven effective against the Biju he should be safe from any influence the Kyuubi may try to exert.


End file.
